Ancient Wyvern/Strategies
Note: All Fossil Island wyverns may be killed in this same fashion regardless. However, the lower-tier spitting, talon and long-tailed wyverns require 66 Slayer. Ancient Wyverns are the strongest species of Wyvern. They possess very high Defence, Attack, and Hitpoints, thus making them very powerful foes. Like other Wyverns, they require an elemental, mind, dragonfire or ancient wyvern shield to be equipped in order to be slain, or the player will suffer devastating damage from their unique icy breath. Note that after Bone Voyage, a Slayer level of 82 is required in order to deal damage to Ancient Wyverns (not withstanding the effects of a poisoned weapon). Otherwise, eating a wild pie at 77 Slayer will do, though kills will be extremely long. Quick travel tip is to use the Digsite pendant, which should be used on the strange machine at the House on the Hill, to teleport directly to Fossil Island. Run south-east to the cave entrance. For Slayer tasks, you can use the Magic Mushtree adjacent to the House on the Hill teleport location to appear beside the task-only Wyvern Cave. Alternatively, the player can teleport to the Digsite, use the barge, and run east past the bank and then south-east into the cave. Suggested skills * (Required) * * * * * (Protect from Melee, 44 Eagle Eye, 45 Mystic Might, 70+ Piety) * * Equipment Melee = Players simply tank the wyverns by maximising their Defence via Barrows or Bandos equipment and disregarding protection prayers. However, using Protect from Melee can be used to reduce the amount of incoming hits. High-level food like anglerfish or sharks is recommended. The player's Prayer points can instead be used on Piety, and bringing at least two prayer potions is strongly advised, as well as being easily paid for by the wyvern bones collected. (only on Fossil island wyvern task)|helm2 = (only on Fossil island wyvern task)|helm3 = / |helm4 = |helm5 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |neck4 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = (any trimmed skillcape)|cape4 = |body1 = / |body2 = |body3 = |body4 = |legs1 = / |legs2 = (skirt)|legs3 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = |weapon3 = |weapon4 = |shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = |shield4 = |ammo1 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |boots4 = |boots5 = |ring1 = / |ring2 = |ring3 = }} Inventory * Digsite pendant * 1 Super combat potion * 3-4 Prayer potions * An emergency teleport (optional) * Rest sharks or better |-| Prayer = Protect from Melee is the correct overhead with Proselyte or Initiate armour equipped. The player may also choose to use Piety (and optionally Preserve) or weaker accuracy-boosting prayers to speed up kills, but at greater cost. At least one prayer potion will be needed using this setup, and more if using boosting prayers. Verac's equipment has significantly higher Defence than Proselyte armour with slightly less Prayer bonus and is a good choice if you are looking for a compromise between Defence bonuses and Prayer bonuses. (only on Fossil island wyvern task)|helm2 = (only on Fossil island wyvern task)|helm3 = / |helm4 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |neck4 = |neck5 = |cape1 = |cape2 = or |cape3 = (any trimmed skillcape)|cape4 = |body1 = |body2 = |body3 = |body4 = |legs1 = |legs2 = |legs3 = |legs4 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = |weapon3 = |weapon4 = |shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = |shield4 = |ammo1 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |boots4 = |boots5 = |ring1 = or |ring2 = |ring3 = }} Inventory * Digsite pendant * 1 Super combat potion * 3-4 Prayer potions * An emergency teleport (optional) * Rest sharks or better |-| Magic = Magic can be a feasible method to kill the wyverns if players are have high Magic levels can afford the upkeep on the Trident. Although Melee is much more profitable, Magic can still be utilised if the player wishes to do so, but it is strongly recommended to stand several spaces away from the wyvern to avoid Melee damage. Mystic Might or Augury can also be used to speed up kills should the player desire. (only on Fossil Island wyvern task)|helm2 = (only on Fossil Island wyvern task)|helm3 = |helm4 = |helm5 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |neck4 = |neck5 = |cape1 = God cape|cape2 = |cape3 = / |cape4 = |body1 = |body2 = |legs1 = |legs2 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = |shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = |shield4 = |ammo1 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |boots4 = |boots5 = |ring1 = |ring2 = / |ring3 = / |ring4 = }} Inventory * Digsite pendant * Imbued heart * 3-4 Prayer potions * An emergency teleport (optional) * Rest sharks or better |-| Ranged = Although players will get slower kills, Ranged can still be used. If players wish to do so, be aware of the negative bonuses that both the Ancient and Dragonfire shields possess. Nonetheless, it is strongly recommended to stand several spaces away from the wyvern to avoid Melee damage. Eagle Eye or Rigour can also be used to speed up kills should the player desire. (only on Fossil Island wyvern task)|helm2 = (only on Fossil Island wyvern task)|helm3 = / |helm4 = |helm5 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |neck4 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = |cape4 = |body1 = |body2 = |body3 = |body4 = (any god)|body5 = |legs1 = |legs2 = |legs3 = |legs4 = (any god)|legs5 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = |weapon3 = |weapon4 = |shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = |shield4 = |shield5 = |ammo1 = / |ammo2 = |ammo3 = |ammo4 = |ammo5 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = (any god)|gloves5 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = (any god)|boots4 = |ring1 = |ring2 = / |ring3 = }} Inventory * Digsite pendant * Ranging potion * 3-4 Prayer potions * An emergency teleport (optional) * Rest sharks or better Category:Strategies Category:Fossil Island